Fisheye
by Joyful Turtle
Summary: What can a tray of cookies at 3 am lead to? One-Shot


_I own nothing as of yet but I made an offer of $1.79 to Dick Wolf, I am currently waiting to hear back from him._

_Meant to be fluff. Inspired by a Text From Last Night post. Features the Grey Hoodie of Love._  
_My first fanfiction!_  
-

Tap, tap, tap. "Oh not now." She thought, glancing at her alarm clock, 2:59, no make that 3 am. "Who the fuck..." Olivia didn't even time to finish before an impatient, slightly slurred voice bellowed from outside her apartment door.

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOOOOOOOCK!" The voice paused for a minute, Olivia could hear some slight mumbling before the voice and the banging on her door continued again. "KNOCK KNOCK! SOMEBODY IS HERE!"

Grabbing her side arm from the bedside table she made her way to the door. She peeked through the peephole and then extremely annoyed she flung the door open. "What the hell Elliot?"

He looked like hell, his eyes were bloodshot, his clothes were a mess, and he clung to a plate of cookies. "I, um, brought you cookies." He held out a tray of cookies out to her. "The plate fell but you know they are just fine, see I have saran wrap covering them." She gave him a slight smile as she took the tray, her eyes sad as she absorbed the appearance of her friend. He reeked of booze. "They are even frosted. It's purple frosting I hope you don't mind."

Olivia had a surge of a different emotions; sadness, compassion, humor, she just didn't know what to do. Swallowing hard she chuckled a little, "Yeah that's fine El, just fine." The cookies were nothing short of a complete mess, some even had frosting covering the entirely but she didn't care, in fact she thought it was a little cute. "Do you want to come inside."

"Sure." His eyes lit up with the sudden excitement of a teenage boy after his first kiss with a highly attractive girl. Elliot didn't take his eyes off of Olivia the entire time. Even in her ratty, over-sized NYPD t-shirt, with her hair matted down to her head from sweat, and remnants from the previous day's mascara smeared underneath her chocolate eyes, she was still inexplicably gorgeous. "So, lets have sex." She looked at him, eyes wide, and that was when he realized what he had just said. "Shit I have no filter! Shit I just said that out loud." He ran his hands through his hair trying to come up with something to say. "Look, I don't want to fuck you."

Watching her partner fumble was a tad amusing but she hated the real reason he came here. "Elliot I am not a booty call, you've known me for how long, you should know this by now."

"No, no I mean I'd love to fuck you but not fuck you."

"You aren't making any sense. El, why don't you just get yourself washed up and I'll put these cookies in the kitchen." She looked at him sweetly. "Okay?" He nodded and headed off towards the bathroom. Shaking her head a little bit she smirked at the thought of Elliot depending on her, solely her, for once, even if it was for a few hours. She couldn't help but find it funny that mister macho man was baking her cookies and he was so helpless. The cookies he baked especially for her were a sugar overload. "He baked me cookies while drunk." She nodded. "I hope he turned off the oven."

Her bedroom was chilly but you'd never know if you looked at Olivia, she was covered in sweat. Lately she had been having the most violent night terrors. Elliot came into the room with nothing but his boxers on. "There is a hoodie on the dresser if you want it." She motioned towards it as she continued to make up the bed for two people.

"Hey isn't this mine?" Elliot asked as he held up the grey hoodie.

Grinning she replied, "To be honest I don't even know anymore, we've passed it around so many times. But in all fairness El, does it even matter anymore? I mean we probably swapped that thing as many times as we swapped the cold around these past few years."

"Touché."

Eventually they laid beside each other in bed and for some reason it wasn't completely awkward. After about forty-five minutes Elliot flipped over and faced Olivia's back. "Hey, I'm sorry for everything happened, I feel like such an ass. Except for the cookies, those are damn good cookies." He waited a few seconds and there was no reply so he assumed she was asleep. "Liv, I don't want to fuck you, I just want to make love with you. That is what you deserve. You deserve all the love in the world Livvy and that is what I want to give you." There was still no reaction. "I love you." Elliot kissed the side of her head and pulled her close to him.

"I love you too." Olivia whispered back. "But those cookies will give me diabetes." They both chuckled quietly at her comment.

-

_Okay my first fanfic you guys. Please tell me what you think!_

_The inspiration:_

_(573):_

_You showed up at my apartment after 3 am wasted with a plate of cookies and tried to hook up._

_(816):_ _Sorry about that. Except for the cookies._


End file.
